


Nemesis

by ThatNeedyZombie



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Rhys, M/M, Nemesis - Freeform, Smut, rhysquez - Freeform, top hugo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatNeedyZombie/pseuds/ThatNeedyZombie
Summary: Rhys and Hugo end up being trapped into an elevator, and then... things happen.Informations:-Not a native english speaker, don't expect an amazing vocabulary here sorry ^^"-BIG THANK you tomy friend : @B0redandstupid1 on twitterfor proof reading this !!!-Harass me on twitter :@ThatNeedyZombie
Relationships: Rhys/Hugo Vasquez
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21





	Nemesis

**Author's Note:**

> This world needs more Rhysquez is all I'm saying

Rhys runs fast, using all the length of his long legs to overtake his coworkers as the doors of the only elevator in this hall are closing. He can’t lose a minute, not even a second. 

January at Hyperion is the synonym of rush and those who can’t follow the movement are fired, killed or worse, demoted as janitor! Wouldn’t happen to Rhys, no way. He put too much effort to get where he is, sacrificed many hours of sleep, his sentimental life, some friendships, and probably a part of his soul in the process! 

Hands firmly clench on the suitcase, papers concerning a brand-new Hyperion prototype in it, Rhys task is simple: bringing this precious suitcase to Henderson in person. Bonus point if he manages to do it within ten minutes, aka, before the meeting his boss had to attempt. 

Rhys wants to succeed, he needs to. Henderson trusts him with this, he called Rhys and no one else. Maybe, it’s finally time for the ambitious cyborg to think about how he’ll display his Handsome Jack posters in the new office coming with his promotion. He deserves it, honestly, with everything he had already done for the company! With the help of Vaughn and Yvette, of course. He’ll find a way to properly thank them, it was a teamwork after all! 

Heart pounding, Rhys shoves a coworker off his way and jumps in the elevator. The fall hurt him as the suitcase cut his right cheek, but it’s necessary. Can’t. Lose. One. Second. 

Plus, it wouldn’t be the first time a little bit of blood dripped off his face since he works here. Happens all the time! 

He’s quick to stand up, feeling happy that he passed the doors’ leaving right on time, as he feels them closing behind. He hears some people begging him to keep them open. Too bad for them, but even if he wanted, he couldn’t have done it, not with his pathetic fall.  
But the other man already in there could’ve... 

Vasquez! Hugo Vasquez, his nemesis on Helios. Back to the first weeks, Rhys really tried to be friendly with Hugo, but the man straight up hated him and nothing he did changed that. Why did he do wrong? Probably being more talented and ambitious than the pompous ‘Assquez. Jealousy, that was all. Seeing someone younger getting to the same position as him must’ve bothered him to the point he rather being mean all the time.  
Note, it’s a good point for working here… 

Hugo wears a large satisfied smile, looking at Rhys with amusement in his eyes as the younger man’s tie escaped from his pants during the fall. Rhys quickly readjusted his clothes, trying to ignore the smirk. 

“Seriously? You could’ve at least kept them open for me!” Rhys crosses his arms protectively, pressing the suitcase against him as the other man peered at it like a thief ready to steal it and run. 

“Why would I do that for you?” Hugo smirk grows bigger. 

“We work at the same department, if I’m late, we all will face consequences!” snaps Rhys, closing his eyes as to contain his anger. Hugo has this thing, in his voice, in his face, that always makes him angry. 

“Oh really? Because you care so much about all of us, is that why you shoved Steve in your way here?” 

Rhys frowns before stuttering with anger that he doesn’t even know one person named Steve! To which Hugo rolls his eyes: “That’s the problem with you. Too much of a Rhys-centric to notice anyone else.” 

“A Rhys-what?” Damn he hates this man so much! He turns his back on him, facing his own reflection in the mirror. 

He frowns again, this time at the blood coming from his cheek, the cut is deeper than he thought. It looks bad, but maybe, it wouldn’t leave a scar. 

For a second, just a second, Vasquez who still can see his nemesis’ face by looking over his shoulder frowns too. 

“Let’s be honest here, you’re the best when it comes to hurting yourself!” He points out before looking intensively at the massive doors, anywhere but at Rhys and his dumbass pouty face. 

What is he? A child? 

Rhys bit his lips, that thing is so going to leave an ugly scar on his pale skin, he needs to get to the medical bay. But after giving the suitcase to Henderson. This thing is more important than anything else. 

Not wanting to ruin his suit, he opens his mouth to ask his nemesis a tissue but then, the elevator’s lights turns off and an alarming noise invading the small room while it moves like it’s going to fall. 

Rhys whines when his robotic digits touch the cut, he loses his stability and would’ve trip on the floor if Vasquez didn’t help him to stay still. 

Before they can even complain, a second shake makes them both fall hard on the elevator floor. They cry out, surprised to lose their stability so easily.

It lasts longer than the first, Rhys has his head pressed against Hugo’s torso, legs spread over Hugo’s. 

“I’m sorry!” Quickly says Rhys, blushing. He tries to move using his arms but pathetically fails to raise himself off Hugo as another shakes made the elevator moves dangerously. 

Rhys ends up completely against his nemesis, face turning a dark shade of red from the contact. The smell of the other man’s cologne fills his nose, his pecs pressed on Rhys’ cheek as the shakes keep going for a long minute. 

A horrible and loud noise suddenly joins the shakes, Hugo protects Rhys by wrapping his arms around the younger man’s head and press him harder against his body. 

This moment seems to last forever, a terrifying moment. Rhys has his hand in Hugo’s hair, trying to get him even closer as they both expect the worst to happen. But after a few long minutes, everything suddenly stops and the lights stays on. 

Panting, they move carefully, scared to feel the elevator falling. They would die, probably. 

Hugo let go of Rhys, feeling the red coming at his cheeks as the man had a hand on his thigh. It isn’t the moment to have that kind of thoughts for his sassy rival! Nights trying to jerk off and having to think about Rhys are humiliating enough, not to mention daydreaming about how good it could be to kiss him. 

“What was that?” Hugo shook his head. How could he know? 

Rhys stands up and walks to a set of buttons. He presses the one for emergency, doors are supposed to open but nothing happens. As he left his echo device at his office, he tries to contact Vaughn using his echo eye but the whole system seems to be down. Weird… After which, he tries to call someone using the elevator’s com but this didn’t work either. 

“Seriously ?!” Rhys sighs. “Think we’re trapped.” 

Vasquez rolls his eyes, pushes Rhys aside and presses the buttons himself before sighing too. They are trapped together in this elevator… A room too small for the two of them. 

“Thanks for your investigations ‘Assquez!” shout Rhys. “You’ve your echo device?” 

“Yes… In my office.” 

They both let go of their short complaints. They're trapped in this little room and hoping it wouldn’t be too long before someone fixes that but… 

Almost one hour later, they are still in the same elevator. No-one else but them. Both sit at different corners of the cage they are trapped in. 

Vasquez glances at Rhys quite a few times, watching him playing with the lock of his suitcase. The noise is so annoying! 

“How old are you ?!" explodes Hugo after Rhys started to click his tongue in rhythm. 

This… person, making childish noises really is the one constantly in competition against him? If it isn’t a joke! 

Frustrated, Hugo narrows his eyes. “I cannot wait for them to dump your dumb ass because you couldn’t make it on time!” 

“Hey! This isn’t my fault, you’re just a grumpy dude!” Rhys replies, now feeling a wave of anxiety stroking his body. Vasquez isn’t completely wrong, no matter the reason, he can’t bring the suitcase on time. 

Will they kill him? Fire him? Suddenly, Rhys finds a hard time catching his breath. 

Hugo should be happy. No more boring noises coming from his nemesis anymore but… Rhys lost his cute little smile and looks like someone about to be shot or airlocked. 

“Don’t be a fool… Henderson likes you. Everything will be alright.” 

Rhys moves his head fast to look at ‘Assquez, is he trying to make him feel better? 

“I-I don’t know. It was important and…” 

“Of-course you know! We are probably under attack at this moment, and even though, they all will forgive you because you’re Rhys. And everything Rhys does is so perfect.” 

Rhys frowns but don’t answer, arms crossed and pouting at ‘Assquez insinuations. He worked hard to get here and doesn't have to explain himself to a man jealous of his success. 

They stayed like that a moment, before Rhys quits and breaks the silence, hint of guilt in his voice. Vasquez isn’t completely wrong, people often forgive him for his mistakes. Something they wouldn’t do for his nemesis. 

“Thanks… for a… for earlier.” 

Hugo can’t believe Rhys uses such a soft voice to talk to him, nor that his cheeks are turning red from the memories. Same thing happens to him, even though he feared the worst, he loved having Rhys held against him. 

“Yeah, no problem.” 

“Seriously, you protected me and not so many would’ve done that.” 

Hugo nods, wanting to say some things that he can’t. Once free of this cage, Rhys would use all of that against him, the little parasite… 

His eyes open wide when Rhys stands up and comes to sit right next to him. So close to him. “Think we’re under attack?” 

Vasquez shrugs his shoulders, how could he know? Been almost one hour of complete silence, so maybe it’s just their CEO playing with a new gun. Happens sometimes. And Handsome Jack is on board today, which is another reason why everyone’s so nervous. 

“That would suck… I don’t wanna die here.” Rhys tries to be friendly, like he used to be before Hugo really got on his nerves. 

The older man has his arms folded across his broad chest, looking down at Rhys who genuinely seems worried. 

“There would be more shots if another company attacked us, and screams too.” assures Hugo, he unfolds his arms to take the hand Rhys had just placed between them. He moves it to take a better look of those robot fingers. 

No wonder why Rhys works so hard, the arm must’ve cost him a bunch of money! 

“It’s pretty cool.” He admits, rewarded by a smile before Rhys blush hard and look at some spot in front of them. 

Hugo don’t let go of the mechanical hand, taking a deep look at the yellow and black arm, memories of the accident that cost Rhys’ arm coming. An attack from the crimson raiders against Helios, against Hyperion but mainly Handsome Jack. Of course they missed their target, but many employees died that day. 

Rhys had been lucky. Very lucky! 

And yes, maybe Vasquez had felt worried while waiting to hear news from Rhys… Even though he made jokes about it and pretended to not care at all. 

“I thought you hated it.” blurts Rhys, feeling a little dumb for saying it out loud. 

“Why would I…” Right, Hugo said it many times in the past. He made fun of the color choice, of the cheap look of it all, and other things. He had been rough quite a few times but he never thought Rhys even listened to him or took it in a bad way. Well, it has all been said in a bad way but that’s how their relationship works. 

“Sorry… It’s just, I’m anxious right now and…” Rhys can’t find his words, lying a little since he actually feels great now. It feels good being so close to Vasquez, having the man looking down at his arm like it’s a piece of art. The things he felt back to their first meeting suddenly are back, as if they never were too far. 

“No, no. I’m sorry. It suits you! The yellow looks good with your beautiful hazel eye.” Hugo coughs as Rhys watches him talk with something different in his eyes, his mouth half open in surprise. It’s Hugo’s turn to feels dumb. Why has he just said? 

He needs to find something else to talk about, anything but an embarrassing silence! 

“So how are things with Stacey… Heard you guys broke up.” _What? That's even worse!_

Rhys nods and shivers as Vasquez moves a hand to place it on his shoulder where flesh meets metal. If most of the time he doesn’t like having people touching this exact spot, this time is different. The man gently rubs his skin, fingers now moving under Rhys’ vest. 

“Yes, we-we did. I’m living the single life now and, to be honest, I feel lonely sometimes.” Rhys bit his lip, scared to hear a laugh coming from his nemesis. But no, instead Hugo let go of the arm to massage the area around the shoulder, seeing how it relaxes him. 

Rhys can feel his heart bounce in his chest as he moves closer to Hugo, so close he almost sits in his legs. 

“Lonely?” Hugo’s breath strokes the other man’s ear, so warm it makes Rhys close his eyes. “I know this feeling.” 

Rhys hums something, barely words before saying: “We spend so much energy climbing the corporate ladder we forget to take a moment to just… have fun and …” And just like that, his lips were on Hugo’s. 

At first, Hugo doesn't know how to properly react to this, only following Rhys into the kiss. Is he doing this because he had been scared to die? Or is this a twisted idea to mock Hugo after? 

Hugo never felt like he had a chance with Rhys before, completely the opposite! The hot new dude working in the same department only saw him as a teacher. He would only stop by his office to ask dumb questions, complaining about everything about Helios to Hugo but pretending to have finally found his home to his other coworkers! A hypocrite. He even complained about the space station being to big and how he never could find his apartment alone. Wait… 

Now that Rhys’ tongue is slowly licking the inside of his mouth, Hugo wonders if he hadn’t misunderstood Rhys’ intentions before. He breaks the kiss, wanting to ask Rhys about this but a hand stroking his crotch makes him forget about it. Damn, he even struggles to catch his breath. 

Rhys swallows loudly, scared to see disgust in Hugo’s eyes but the only thing he sees his wants and when Hugo pressed their lips again, he let go of a soft moan. 

He too wants it. Even after all these years, their arguments, and the fact that the elevator’s doors can open suddenly, Rhys wants Vasquez to kiss him and touch him until they both completely lose their breath. 

It surprises them both, but they don’t stop a second to think about it. Not now that Rhys could feel Hugo’s erection under his robot digits, trapped into his tight pants. 

“I want it.” He whispers, mouth wetting. They now are face to face, Rhys’ legs spread over Hugo’s. “I want you. Do you want me?” 

Rhys’ voice now sounded like pathetic whines, something Hugo finds himself enjoying a lot. This is so much he knows he’ll sound even more pathetic if he talks, best is to obey and work on his pants. Eager, Rhys helps him, stealing many kisses and moaning every time.

As soon as he can, the cyborg slides a hand in Hugo’s briefs, carefully stroking the length of his hardness. It’s bigger than he thought, but maybe it’s because of all Vaughn’s jokes about how Hugo bought expensive things to overcompensate. 

“Can I have it in my mouth, Hugo please?” The smile coming with the beg, Hugo almost comes which would’ve been really embarrassing. And yet, it’s Rhys! The talented, good looking, forever nemesis, Rhys Strongfork begging for his dick. Even in his dreams he wouldn’t have allowed something so good to happen. 

“Only if you get rid of your tie and vest.” He manages to deal, not knowing where this strength came from. 

Rhys’ smile grows wide and quickly, he undresses himself under Hugo’s eyes. The man raises up just enough to unbutton the blue shirt and look the tattoos, the part around the nipple makes him smile. Someone didn’t want to be hurt! At the pout, Hugo understands it isn’t nice to make fun of that so he presses his lips and begins to suck the pink nipple, enjoying this moment to grab Rhys’s ass cheeks. 

“Oh! That’s good.” 

For a second, Rhys considers being less of a screamer than he is because they may be heard from the eventual people behind the doors but, the fingers brushing his entrance through his clothes makes him not caring about it. 

He gasped, letting go of some loud ‘yes’. 

“You want me to take you Rhys?” 

“Yes, fuck me against the wall, please.” Rhys doesn't know what’s happening to his brain right now, he can’t focus on what will happen after, when they’ll leave this small room. He can only think about his current needs.

Suddenly, stroking Hugo’s cock isn’t enough and Rhys bends without warning. He pulls off the other man's briefs so his lips can brush the head of his cock. Hugo groans, toes curling inside of his shoes. Precum wets Rhys’ lips. 

He hadn’t thought having to bring Henderson a suitcase would lead him to give Hugo’s a blow job, but here he is, his tongue slowly tracing along Hugo's length. 

“Fuck.” Hugo groans when Rhys takes him in his mouth. And the way he bent over him, a mirror in front of him makes Hugo imagine how Rhys must look good without pants on. Maybe if he can hold on during the blow job… 

He let the control go to Rhys, only placing a hand on his hair to follow the movement. Rhys head bobbing up and down, robot fingers cupping his balls, Hugo started to see stars when the younger man finally stops. 

“Now I want it _inside_ me.” Rhys spoke, with swollen lips and disheveled hair, he looked incredibly hot. Hugo obeys, standing on his knee and pushing Rhys against the elevator’s wall. Even like this, Hugo fights to not fall ass on the floor but at least, he didn’t cum in Rhys’ mouth. 

Rhys doesn't feel ashamed by his actions, he even feels proud. Finally, he can have that special moment with Hugo! 

“Wait, I’ve lube in my suitcase.” Quickly announces Hugo, leaving Rhys just a minute. Will he comment on this? No. He only moans happily not questioning what Hugo is doing with lube in his suitcase when he doesn’t even think of taking his echo with him to a meeting. 

By the time Rhys works off his belt Hugo’s back, topping him. He pulls down the stripped pants enough to reveal the other man’s ass, a sight he never thought he would see except in his dreams. 

“You look amazing Rhys.” He teased his entrance with a lubed finger, shaking from the excitement. “I wish I could undress you and enjoy your naked body in my bed all night.” 

“If you’re good, maybe I’ll ask you to help me find my apartment and I’ll allow you to come into my bed.” Rhys laughs before stealing more kisses over his shoulder. 

Hugo takes this as a challenge, pushing the first finger all the way in. He hit the right spot immediately, placing a hand on Rhys shoulder to make him bent just a little. 

He pulls it out and pushes it in only a few times before Rhys asks for a second then a third. 

“You’re tight, don’t be so eager.” But Hugo obeys, moving them slowly into Rhys’ pink hole. 

Rhys gasps more than once, not expecting Hugo to be so gentle with him considering their awkward relationship. 

“Faster.” Commanded Rhys. “Don’t be so scared.” 

At first, Hugo wants to reply to this by pushing the three fingers all the way in but yes, he’s scared. This could be their only chance together. There’s no way he would want to make Rhys feel uncomfortable at any moment. 

He kisses him to make him mute, only going faster after having stretched Rhys’ hole enough to move easier. 

“Hugo, I want your cock...” Suddenly a bit more connected to reality, Rhys blushes as he asks for it. Isn’t this unreal? Reaching so much intimacy with the one and only ‘Assquez’? 

Hugo sucks on the skin next to the beautiful tattoos while pulling out his fingers. 

“Sure, you’re ready for it?” 

Rhys nods, hating the feeling of being empty as Hugo lubes his cock. Can’t he do faster? 

Catching his breath, Rhys stares at his reflection in the large mirror in front of him but instead of blushing and looking down, he smiled. It's been years since he felt so alive or looked this good. What a picture! Pants down his thighs, shirt half open, lips red from the kisses, bit of precum at the corner of his mouth, and Hugo pressing his weight against him while nibbling his ear. 

He places himself behind Rhys, one hand holding him and the other guiding his cock to the welcoming entrance. Very slowly, he pushes the head inside. 

“You’re doing great Rhys.” Groans Hugo as he pinches Rhys untattooed nipples. 

Wanting to prove that he can do better, he spread his cheeks and slowly moved down on Hugo’s cock, moaning until he feels the man balls deep inside him. “Damn, you take it all so good.” Hugo raises up a little more on his knees and grabs Rhys’s erection, stroking him to distract him from the absence of movement. Truth is, Hugo wants this to be perfect and not fast even though, the doors could open at any given moment. And… The man isn’t sure how many times he could hold on if Rhys started to make the same noises as when he fingered him. 

He starts with a slow pace, tongues tracing Rhys’ tattoos. Soon, the younger man looked down, feeling even easier to watch at the hand rubbing the head of his cock then at their own reflections. The look on Hugo’s face… Rhys had never been watched like this before, like if nobody in the universe mattered but him. 

With a hand in his dark hair, Rhys moves to get a soft kiss as Hugo takes a faster path. The feeling of the beard against his skin, the taste of Hugo filling his mouth, it only started like a minute ago and he feels already so close to coming. 

“Harder. Please, harder.” Begs Rhys, moans leaving his mouth uncontrollably. “Fuck me harder.” 

This time, Hugo gives Rhys what he wants, slamming inside him so hard he needs to place a hand on the mirror to stay still. 

“That’s what you want?” teases Hugo, pulling out. 

“It’s exactly what I always wanted from you, now keep going!” 

No need to say it twice. Now dazed by the words, Hugo slams back and strokes Rhys’ hardness with determination. If he comes first, then it’d be alright. 

He keeps a harder pace, praising Rhys until he could feel his body shivering against his. How can someone make so many dirty sounds? Hugo already knew he’ll jerk off will thinking at these noises. But the best would be… 

“I love it, please don’t stop. I-I want more of this, e-even after…” Rhys looks at him, dazed, struggling with his words. “After today.” 

Rhys bit his lips, cock red from how bad he wants to come but can’t, not before Hugo! It isn’t because of them being in constant competition, no, it’s more about Rhys wanting to show how strong he can be. 

“Oh! Hugo, I want you in my bed. You’d fuck me all night, both naked drinking Hyperion’s champagne…” 

It works, Hugo’s pace becomes different, more passionate. He holds Rhys tightly against him, moving his hips in a new rhythm before letting go of loud moans as he comes. The idea of a whole night with him, drinking and eating expensive stuff and just, enjoying the presence of each other… Too much! He’s only a man after all. 

Rhys comes not long after, humming Hugo’s name until he can't breath anymore. 

As soon as Hugo pulls out for good, they both fall on their back and stare dumbly at the ceiling. Now it’s a bit weird. They did it, in an elevator, during working hours. Okay, maybe the last part is the least important considering everything happening on Helios (what a wild place!) but still, they just had sex together. 

“Well.” Breath Hugo. “I love your mechanical arm, it’s kind of hot.” 

Rhys laugh's fills his ears, tears forming at the corner of the younger man’s eyes, such a refreshing picture of this … parasite who he thought came in his life just to take everything he has worked hard to get. That's a lie, this laugh coming from Rhys is a pure gift. 

“I won…” suddenly chimes Rhys, making Hugo lose his smile. What?! So that was just it? A twisted thing for Rhys to prove how he can easily defeat him even at this. 

He only had the time to feel bad for a whole minute that the half-undressed man turns to face him. Legs spreads over Hugo’s, Rhys presses kisses all along his jaw, burying his nose into the beard, before going to the lips but Hugo moves his head and suddenly looks at him like he usually does. Rhys feels his heart squeeze. 

“You won, Rhys? What did you ‘win’ exactly?”

Rhys frowns. “I knew you didn't hate me! What…” Rhys’s shut his mouth off, eyes wide open as he now knows the confusion. “Oh no! Not this, I- This was amazing. I-I sorry, it’s just… I hoped your hate towards me was just because I’m a… Well, me. And now that we did just… I don’t think… It’s…” 

Hugo freed him from struggling with words by pressing their lips together. 

“Thank you.” Rhys blush. 

“So, you were honest about wanting to do it again.” 

Rhys opens his mouth to answer but the elevator starts to move in his usual way again. They both look at each other, scared. 

Quickly, they pull their clothes on even though they didn’t have the time to clean themselves. Rhys helps Hugo with his tie, hands shaky from the sex they just had. Both are nervous, scared to see what they’re going to face once the doors open, but they can’t stop laughing. 

“Wonder how many already did that here.” 

“Rather not think about it” Rhys nods like if to agree with himself. 

When the doors finally open, three technicians are looking at them, an annoyed look on their faces. One of them sighs and quickly explains that their president, Handsome Jack, has played with a new gun but it's over now and every employees are 'invited' to keep doing their jobs, or he'll play with his gun again.  
Rhys sighs too, in relieve. They don't know what happened in the elevator. Good, because Rhys isn’t ready to speak about that with Vaughn now. He needs more time, and maybe another one of this meeting with his nemesis. One or two.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it ! Will post more one-shot in the future !


End file.
